The Reason is You
by hic hiccup hic
Summary: I’ll never be the perfect Malfoy. I’m sorry. I like pizza. I like muggle music. I like television. This is stupid. I want to be a leader for the rest of my life, not a bloody servant. BASED ON THE SONG 'THE REASON' BY HOOBASTANK.


I'm not sure how this will turn out but… let's give it a shot, no?

This story is based on the song "the reason" by Hoobastank. I hope it turns out all right.

I hope you like!

OOO

**I'm not a perfect person**

"Come."

"No."

"Come." The voice rasped, louder and rougher.

"Father…"

"Draco, my boy, you still belong to me. You obey me like a real son."

Draco felt himself being pulled toward the looming shadow and when he tried to break apart from the invisible force, he found his legs crying with agony and cringing…

"Look." Lucius Malfoy said, lifting the hem of his sleeves to reveal a giant gash in his arm and bruises all around the circumference of his scarred arm.

"Why did you leave our raid? Did you chicken out?"

"Yes."

"DON'T LIE. Did you chicken out? You are a Malfoy. You stand strong. Why did you leave in middle of our raid at Hogsmeade?"

"I don't want to…"

"Why did you leave the raid last week at that muggle town? The Dark Lord himself questioned your bravery and your perfection in which you work and it humiliated me. How dare you embarrass me like this? You lowered the standards of a Malfoy."

"It's not like I asked him to embarrass you. You get embarrassed real easily anyways. It's probably not even my fault."

"Do not get cheeky with me." Lucius cried in his hoarse voice, whacking him upside Draco's head with his long intricate cane. Draco winced and he knew there'd be a mark.

"L-look, father. It's immoral. What the Dark Lord is doing. It's stupid. It's childish, juvenile, and extremely immature."

Draco couldn't see inside his father's cloak but was surprised that he hadn't even seen red eyes gleaming at him through the black, heavy material.

"You are a death eater, Draco. How could you… you are not a son of mine. You are not a Malfoy. You are no longer a Malfoy."

"Okay, fine. I guess this way is better than me running away, huh." Draco gave a small wave before walking back toward his room to pack his belongings when the same sharp pain pulled him back like a magnet toward Lucius Malfoy.

"Tell me the truth, boy."

"Look, dad. I'm not cut out to be a death eater, okay? I'm supposed to be loyal and extremely dumb enough to fall for him and I'm not."

"Your lifelong dream was to become a death eater, since you were five. Before I kill you, tell me… what changed your mind? You were my boy. I was proud of you. You were the perfect Malfoy…"

"Well, I'm NOT! Okay, sure. I've always wanted to be a death eater. I wanted to be the perfect Malfoy. I loved to kill. But I'm only bloody 16! I have a life ahead of me and I'm going to waste it serving some retarded greedy freak than doing something for myself? I wanted to be perfect, father. But I'm not. You know who is? Potter. He's perfect. And he's fighting the Dark Lord. If I want to be 'perfect' then I'd rather join Potter and his crew. I'll never be the perfect Malfoy. I'm sorry. I like pizza. I like muggle music. I like television. This is stupid. I want to be a leader for the rest of my life, not a bloody servant."

"YOU ARE A SERVANT TO THE DARK LORD! DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW LUCKY AND HONORED YOU SHOULD FEEL?"

"No, actually, I don't. I actually feel lucky that I realized what a jerk the Dark Lord actually is. I feel sorry for you. I bet once you realize it too, it'll be too late. Bye, dad."

"Then you must die." Lucius whispered, audible enough for Draco to hear and stop, thoughts running through his head on what were to happen for the next. Was his dad really going to kill him? He could hear a wand whipping out…

"You will never forget the day you were foolish enough to betray the Dark Lord." Lucius said bitterly.

"Actually, I think I will because I'll be dead, remember?" Draco replied slowly, his fingers inching toward his wand…

Draco spun around so fast that he felt dizzy. Swishing his wand, he yelled "SECTUMSEMPRA" before he could see a jet of green shooting out of his father's wand. Before thinking, Draco dropped to the ground, the flashing green light passing right above him. Sweat poured down his face… he had almost died…

He faced his father who was on the ground, bleeding from every live flesh from his body. His wand lay limply next to his hand. Draco wanted to help him, but he knew that'd be the stupidest thing to do in the world. He walked away, guiltily but triumphantly.

"Draco…" his father croaked, soaking in his own crimson blood.

"The dark lord… he will come… he will help me. I am his most faithful… servant. He will help me. And I will… kill you." Lucius gasped.

"Oh, get a life. He's going to let you die. That's why I'm leaving him. You've put your life into his hands and he's going to crush it, no problem. He doesn't give a shit about you, okay? He doesn't give a shit about any of his followers and you all are so blind to not see that. The only thing he ever cares about and will ever care about is himself, no matter if all his death eaters die."

"You'll regret… this…"

"I don't think so." Draco spat and stalked out, feeling better than ever. "I'm sorry that I'm not perfect, father. But I'm only human."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So? Like?

Well?

Do you?

I know this chapter isn't as… long… and fun as it will be but just hang on with me and it'll get better. I promise... hopefully... hehe

JUST REVIEW. that's YOUR job.


End file.
